dragonagefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
狂战士（起源-觉醒）
} |supertitle = Specialization |name = 狂战士 |type = Warrior |icon = Classico_berserker.png |description = The first berserkers were dwarves. They would sacrifice finesse for a dark rage that increased their strength and resilience. Eventually, dwarves taught these skills to others, and now berserkers can be found amongst all races. They are renowned as terrifying adversaries. |effects = }} Berserker is one of the specializations available for the warrior class in Dragon Age: Origins, providing minor ability bonuses and four potential talents. Background Experienced warriors tell of the horrors of war, of steeling one's courage and fighting through pain and fear that would cripple lesser men. According to them, to give over to rage in battle is to hand victory to your opponents; anger clouds one's mind and forces a warrior to make foolish and often fatal mistakes. The deadly berserkers dare – for a berserker would never beg – to differ. To them, the only way to conquer the terror of war is to become that terror yourself. Founded centuries ago as a fighting tradition among the dwarves of the Frostback Mountains, the berserker philosophy is simple: embrace the rage, internalize the terror, and wreak horror upon the field of battle. When a berserker rages, finesse, precision, and honor cower in the face of pure violence and blades flash in a haze of red mist. While this makes berserkers unpredictable on the field, it also makes them terrifying to behold and even the vile and mindless darkspawn have been known to cower in the face of a squad of raging berserkers. While berserkers make up a significant part of the dwarven Warrior Caste, the tradition was long ago taught to the Avvar barbarians in the Frostbacks and through them made its way to the Ash Warriors, who are themselves the most renowned mercenaries in human lands. Today, many human and dwarven armies go into battle with a squad or two of berserkers, always on the front lines, ready to go mad and kill without fear. Berserker talents Unlocking Berserker can be unlocked by having Oghren teach it if his approval rating is high enough. Alternatively, there is a manual available from Gorim in Denerim Market District. Strategy The Berserker specialization is very useful against most enemies, but often lacks the ability to deal with a mage. Once you have the chance to choose a second specialization, it is wise to select the Templar specialization. Due to its anti-mage capabilities such as Righteous Strike and Cleanse Area, it gives the Berserker a much better chance of dealing heavier damage to a mage. Also Berserkers can easily fall victim to magical spells such as Vulnerability Hex which require a large mental resistance to prevent. With the Mental Fortress ability, it is possible to shrug off most of those spells; making the Berserker's job a lot easier. A way to deal an ungodly amount of damage would be using Reaver as a second specialization, not using any actual moves that consume stamina and waiting for your health to drop low, Final Blow could then deal easily 300 damage, the downside is afterwards you are nearly useless to your group (note: Final Blow can have its cooldown activated without doing damage or using stamina if you are stunned or hit at the right time confirmed: PS3) Notable berserkers * Oghren * Piotin Aeducan * Ash Warriors * Brogan Dace Bugs * If you save, and then purchase the manual from Gorim to get the Berserker class, and then load the original save again to have the class, but not have to purchase the manual, (on PC) Gorim will not have the manual to purchase again, and your character will not be able to select the Berserker specialization in the level up menu, until you level up again, then you will be able to select Berserker as a specilization. This has also been confirmed on Xbox 360. References * Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide